It is known to have cord support devices for supporting the electrical cord of an electric iron so that the cord will not interfere with the clothes being ironed. It is further known to incorporate on cord support devices an outlet for receiving the plug at the end of the electrical cord which is supported by the cord support device. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,478,498 and 2,715,002 disclose such apparatus.
Frequently, an ironer wishes to have things like spray starch or other clothing treatments at hand while ironing. This means that it is frequently necessary to place such articles on the ironing board, which interferes with ironing, or to place them on a nearby surface, which is not convenient. In the case of a beverage container or other open container, the container could tip or fall spilling the contents on the ironing board or floor.
It is desired to have an apparatus for supporting the electrical cord and also for storing an article, such as spray starch can or beverage container.
It is further desired that a portion of the apparatus, such as an article holder, be removable from the ironing board when not in use in order to facilitate storage.